The invention relates to a impeller wheel for diagonal or radial fans, comprising a bottom disc and a cover disc that are interconnected by three-dimensionally shaped blades that are made in a single part with the bottom disc and the cover disc. The invention further relates to an injection molding tool for manufacturing such an impeller wheel into which a plastic material is injected to manufacture the impeller wheel. The invention also concerns a device comprising at least one such impeller wheel.
Impeller wheels for diagonal or radial fans are known that have a 2D-geometry and that are manufactured in one piece as injection molded parts. However, impeller wheels with a 2D-geometry have relatively low efficiency factors, low airflow performance and high noise levels.
Moreover, 3D-impeller wheels are known which are, however, manufactured in several parts that have to be connected to each other. Such impeller wheels can thus not be manufactured economically.
It is thus the object of the invention to design the generic impeller wheel, the generic injection molding tool and the device in such a manner that simple manufacture of impeller wheels with a three-dimensional geometry and thus particularly high efficiency factors, particularly high airflow performance and particularly low acoustics is possible with the use of only small quantities of material.